


Seeds Sown

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hades & Persephone au, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vader didn’t ask this of him





	Seeds Sown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> This was… interesting.

“Get away from Luke, Vader,” Leia growls. Vader growls.

 

“I would if I could,” he says. “But he has already eaten it.”

 

Leia forms a sword that looks to be made of corn coated in bronze.

 

“Monster,” she says. “You’ve trapped your own son down here with you.”

 

Vader just sighs.

 

“I did not ask him to do it,” he says. “I told him to do anything but. Yet he did not listen to me, and now he is trapped.”

 

Luke coughs, suddenly.

 

“You do know that I’m right here, right?” He asks. He turns to Leia. “Leia, my darling sister, do you really think that I would turn myself over to Vader not by my choice? Do you really think him so low?”

 

Leia growls.

 

“Yes,” she says. “Luke, you can’t tell me that you trapped yourself here by choice. You’re the god of spring! You’ll never be happy here.”

 

Luke just smiles. How is he smiling when he willing trapped himself down here with dead things, the very god of rebirth?

 

“Perhaps not,” he says. “But just as Vader chose this job to keep Ahsoka and Obi-Wan from it, so too did I. For someone should keep him company, all alone down here…”

 

Vader suddenly feels a flush of warmth in his chest. Luke chose this… for him? No one has chosen him in… a long time. Not even his family. No matter how much he’s chosen for them. Given to them.

 

Nonetheless… how could he force Luke to stay here, when Luke will never belong?

 

Luke belongs in life and spring.

 

And yet…

 

“I would not wish this for you,” Vader says. “I never could. And you have only eaten two seeds of my fruit.”

 

Luke looks suddenly worried.

 

“Surely that was enough,” he says. “All my research said it was.”

 

Luke had truly planned this. Vader sighs.

 

“Simplistically, that is true,” he say. “But things are not as simplistic as you might think. You are tethered to my domain… but you are not trapped. I can still let you go.”

 

Leia just scoffs.

 

“So?” she asks. “And why would you let him go, Vader? You selfish, disgusting excuse for a god.”

 

Vader growls.

 

“Do not test me on my domain, Leia, or I will do something that I regret,” he says. “And I will happily let him go… for half a year.”

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

Vader sighs.

 

“Luke, you are tethered here, now, but not completely,” he explains. “This way, at least, you can still have your freedom.”

 

Something that Vader had lost.

 

The dead need a god truly tied to them, and, for the sake of his siblings, Anakin had taken the job.

 

It’s work and it’s loneliness, but it’s as much as he can do. Bright Ahsoka and Obi-Wan will never have to experience this.

 

Nor, he had thought, would his children.

 

And yet… here they are. Both of them. Because Luke’s soft sunshine had seen through his shadow of fear.

 

Yes, he has been lonely. Lonely. Tired. He ruled a plane of existence all alone, after all.

 

And maybe it will be nice to have someone here.

 

“I am sorry.”

 

Luke just laughs, and Vader freezes as he suddenly finds the younger god hugging him.

 

“Don’t be sorry, Father,” he says. “It’s more than I could have dreamed.”

  
  
  


Time goes on. The world changes. And Vader continues with his life, though Luke being beside him does make him far happier.

 

He thinks… he thinks that he truly loves the boy.

 

And, eventually…

 

“Though we are gods,” Vader says. “Much of the universe still remains mysterious to us. It is a fact of life.”

 

Luke hmms.

 

“Perhaps,” he says. “But that is no secret to us. Every god learns this truth young.”

 

Vader laughs.

 

“You are correct,” he says. “And of course I’d know more of death than you would, and you, in turn, would no more about rebirth.”

 

Luke had found his place here below in helping souls who choose to be reborn.

 

“Life and death are a cycle,” he explained. “This is simply my part in it.”

 

“…But that is why I must ask you something,” Vader continues, back in the present. “You see… I have discovered that my queen would gain many powers unavailable to you.”

 

Luke looks at him, understanding quite obviously beginning to dawn on him.

 

“So what are you asking me, Father?” Luke asks. Vader simply shakes his head.

 

“Do not call me that,” he says. “I was never a father as I should have been… but, perhaps, I might become a better spouse to you?”

 

Vader sighs, looking down.

 

“Or perhaps I may fail,” he says. “But you would be free to come and go as you please. And you would be king of the underworld alongside me.”

 

Luke just laughs, smiles.

 

“Oh fa—Vader,” he says. “Yes, a million times. I will be your king.”

 

And, to Vader’s surprise, Luke then leans up and kisses him.

 

“I will be yours, if you will be mine.”

 

And Vader smiles.

 

“Always,” he says.

  
  
  


See, Luke had always known what his journey would bring. He had come to the underworld to keep Vader from being lonely, yet, more than that…

 

He had visited his father before.

 

And he’d Fallen in love with him.

 

The pomegranate would trap them together, and… Luke knew that Vader had grown up de powered and exiled by Sidious, before the Titan had discovered swallowing his unwanted second child (and not truly swallowed the youngest.)

 

More than that, he’d known that Vader had been banished to the future, and despised the… incestuous? Is that the word?

 

The sexual interminglings of the Gods.

 

So he’d known that he’d have to be careful.

 

Yet now, after so much time of trying to get Vader to truly love him, he finally knows that Vader loves him, too.

 

And they are to marry.

 

And Vader had always Sacrificed himself, even if Leia refuses to see it.

 

Now it’s Luke’s turn to give everything to Vader.

 

He could leave now. And perhaps, if he’d done this with only a little thought, he would have…

 

But he made his choice long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
